


Assorted Erotica

by neuromantic



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, written by: Grey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25228390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neuromantic/pseuds/neuromantic
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

You like me tied up and helpless, don't you, sir? Tied up and helpless and wet and dripping and begging for your cock in me?

You like me squirming for you, don't you, sir

You like messing with me, don't you? Running a hand up my sensitive inner thigh, almost brushing my crotch but drawing away at the last moment. Denying me.

Oh fuck please. Deny me. I want to fucking serve you on my knees, denied and desperate and-

I like it.

And you'd like me on my knees too, wouldn't you, sir? Bared for your pleasure? Seeing the curve of my back, all the way down to my ass, which deserves your belt on it.

Will you, sir? Please? I'll be a good slut for you, I'll _only_ be a good slut for you if you make me bend over and spread my ass open while you spank me on my hole. It hurts, oh god it hurts, and I'm so goddamn high when you hurt me I can't be a smartass oh I don't want to, fuck me till I come damn it, damn you.

I think you'll like me like that, sir, won't you? Insensate with pleasure. Insensate with pain. Unable to tell the difference.

Every shred of my self-control lost.

Unable to stop squirming as you run your hands all over me.

Unable to stop trying to grind on your hand, when you grant me the pleasure of it on my cunt.

Unable to stop myself from begging-

Please, _sir. Let me come._


	2. Wants

Perhaps, if he moves against me and slams my face against the mattress, treating me none too gently.

I can feel myself moving to the music, tired and still as I am in my body, and I can feel myself moving against him, and isn't it a glorious sensation, to enjoy pain and rough treatment. To sing for the pain, beg your partner to hurt you.

I want you to put me on my knees, and make me beg you to spank me, because the pain and humiliation is the only way I will be able to come.  
I want to feel myself flying, high on pain, with it dripping everywhere, down my lips, down my chest, drops of red accumulating on the tip of my cock, down my slit-open thighs, dripping into your waiting mouth.

That disturbed you, child, did it not? Nevermind, the "you" is not meant to refer to you. Perhaps... perhaps someday I'll let someone in enough, and they will have the right disposition, for me to relax into their arms and their sadism.  
Yes, you heard me right. I am, in fact, looking for The One.  
Now, back to you.

You, I want shuddering at the mark of my teeth on your skin, tied up and unable to resist.  
Suck my mouth, you little bitch, and then suck my fingers, and maybe if you do a good enough job I'll let you suck me off down there.

You, I want... ah, you, I don't want, not right now. I am tired, and it is sleep I want right now. That and physical luxury.  
Writing this leaves me feeling exposed, like the skin has been stripped off my face.  
Perhaps... I focus too much on my wants, don't I?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written by: Grey


	3. Power

He's leaning back, watching her writhe in front of him in nothing but lipstick and a smile.

I want... to be the one with power. Being the one who makes you come for me, your pussy writhing on my leather-gloved hand.

She's sashaying up to him,

I want you to say please.  
I want you to get down on your knees for me, baby.  
I want you to suck me off.  
I want you to arc back with pleasure, lines of my cum trailing from your lips, as you fuck yourself on my boots.

I want to bend down, pull you by the collar to me, and whisper in your ear, "Do you like this, slut?"

He bares his teeth, more in anticipation than a grin, and drops off the seat, pushing her back with no gentleness or grace, pushing her back against the velveteen carpeted floor.

I want you to say please as I straddle you with two fingers in your mouth.

I want you to want me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written by: Blue


	4. Flesh

Imagine someone hooked on your flesh, and you just give them more and more, watching the blood drip down their pretty pretty lips and the comfort of satisfied hunger and satisfied love in their face.  
And with every pound of flesh you give to her, she gives an equal amount of her soul to you.  
Until you're but a ghost with your flesh in her body entwined, and your soul is eternally bound to her body.  
I feel myself in your curves and your soft strawberry-blonde hair, baby, in those fingers that used to trail along my body and leave sparks in their wake, in those long legs that wrapped around me at night and those lips that tasted so salty when, covered by my life-blood, ,she kissed me with them.  
(What do you taste like now? I wish I could know.)  
Now that I have no flesh, I cannot sin, so accept me, absolved and pure, preying on your grace for ever and evermore.

She is the one who I'll crawl home to, covered in my own blood, gasping in pain and begging for forgiveness.  
She is the one who will burn herself alive to atone for igniting the dry crackling tinder of my rage, and I'll bathe in her warmth and light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written by: Blue


	5. Orgasm

Are you listening, child?

Are you watching as I prepare myself- a kind of pre-ritual- by placing a towel on the bed so it doesn't get drenched in blood, by sliding down my pants 'till my ankles, by spreading my legs wide open underneath the comfortable red blanket.

Did you want to watch this? Do you want to watch me do it, using the same body, in that room? With me you get cold, poetry and only my orgasms; with him you get touches and flirting and... orgasms.

Orgasms. Listen, child. I'm going to teach you how to give the body one.

I'm nearly lying down right now, laptop high up on my stomach, legs spread and inner labia exposed. I slide a hand beneath the blankets, as another continues typing this. I'm masturbating through my panties, so my hands don't even get messy.

Would you like that? Would you like me to dirty my hands in blood, and then shove them into your mouth? It would be dirty, yes, but then you're a dirty little bitch who's asking for it.

Ah, but right now I'm the dirty one. I lightly press against my clit, two fingers covered by the delightfully rough fabric of the panties; varying the pressure, first one finger then another kneading it. Moving round and round, but what really gets me off is a quick side-to-side movement with my fingers digging into the clit. I do that in bursts, careful not to give myself too much right at the very beginning.

Alt + tab. I shift to private, open my favoured literature. I'm getting off to... fuck. I'm not in the mood for literature tonight, not when my brain spins up better fantasies, ones that are custom-tailored to my desires.

W: I take over, and let myself fly.  
I am lying, face-down on a bed. The man above me twists my arm up my back; whispers, "Do it or I'll break your fucking spine."  
Gasping, I unclench around him, letting his cock fit deeper into my ass. It hurts. He makes it.

I'm on the bed, face-down, grinding against my fingers, gasping.

Interlude.  
I am belted by the wrists to a wall. I am standing up- attempting to sit draws my arms up behind my back in a painful twist.  
Someone's pumping my cock, moving back and forth and the stimulation sends shocks up my crotch to my belly, making me gasp and thrust and gasp and thrust and with each thrust moving away from the wall, my arms are jerked back behind me.  
A couple of times, he scratches down my thighs, both of them together, and the sensation is so intense I almost buckle, before the painful yank of the cuffs pulls me short.  
I beg him to let me come. I do not beg him to release me.

My fingers vibrate against this body's clitoris, fast and fast and faster and I clench and release and then slowly, back to grinding circles against the fabric wrapped around my fingers.

The slaps fall hard against my ass, making me jerk in pain, and then all of a sudden they stop and there's a rough hand gently caressing me there, soothing away the pain, rubbing me down below, making me come.

Interlude

Oh my fucking...

The aftershocks of my orgasm echo around my cunt like... oh... fuck. I nearly rubbed myself to another orgasm close to the heels of the first, but... ah, not today. I'm just lying here in bed now, covered by the blanket, the pleasant, almost electric aftershocks of my orgasm throbbing through my cunt, making me clench and release and clench and release and ahh...

I think I'll get up now and have a nice, warm cup of chocolate. Or maybe an entire pot of soup. And then go and have a shower, and drift off to sleep. And well, I have an assignment to submit on the morrow...

Good night, child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written by: Blue and Grey


End file.
